A Rose by Any Other Name
by TheBlinkFox
Summary: When Jack betrays Yusei and leaves him penniless, Yusei must find a new solution before the Satellite's poverty and squalor takes his very life. Akiza, his best friend, would do anything to help, but she has her own challenges to deal with. With both under such pressure, will they manage to survive, or will they each fall into darkness? Weekly updates!
1. Friday

Jack's fist slammed into Yusei's face. Stars burst into his vision, and when his senses returned he found himself lying in the rain-drenched alleyway. The bright side of the current storm was that the rain washed away the blood on Yusei's face quickly. The downside was that it wouldn't wash away the bruise that would show itself all too soon. He didn't want Aki to worry about him. She had enough on her plate.

Yusei looked up at Jack. "Why?" he said, his voice choked. "Why did you do it?"

Jack shrugged casually. "Well, it's not like our savings were doing anything. What's the point in saving up if we never spend it? Why be dirt poor and live like _scum_ when we can actually _do_ something with the money we have?"

"You mean throw it away? That trade you made is not an investment, it's a gamble - no. It's not even that. What are we going to do now?" Yusei slowly stood up again using the wall for support. The world seemed to spin and tilt. He felt nauseous.

"More like what are _you_ going to do. I'm through with you and your cowardice," Jack spat before turning and walking away. It wasn't long before he disappeared behind the grey veil of rain.

Yusei stared after him, numb. He didn't know what to think, what to do. They had been best friends since they were kids. They'd grown up together. How could Jack do this?

Yusei sighed. He had to get back to the shop. There was no one else to run it now. Just him. As he began to walk, he was hit by more dizziness. His lunch come up, and he let it out onto the alley floor. There was nothing but trash here. No one would mind. Yusei hacked and coughed until the sick was all gone, and then he spat for good measure. Today was going wonderfully.

He leaned against the wall again, waiting for the world to stop spinning so much. Now that Yusei thought about it, he and Jack had been growing apart for a while. Ever since Kalin had died and Crow sent to prison, Jack hadn't been the same. It had hurt Yusei so much, but Jack had kept up a stoic front. Still, Yusei could tell. Jack gradually became cold and distant. He stopped reaching out to people. He stopped trusting. Every man for himself had begun to be his motto, but Yusei had always believed he would be the exception. Apparently not. And he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that his head hurt and he wanted food.

As Yusei started to walk, his head throbbed and the world tilted again. He clutched his head and grimaced. He must be in worse shape than he thought. Home is on the other side of the city, in the slums - too far away considering he probably has a concussion. The New Domino City University campus wasn't too far away though, and Aki lived on campus there.

Yusei took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Then he gingerly made his way out of the alley and onto the street. It was dusk, and with the rain it was even darker, but there were still a fair few people going on their way up and down the sidewalks. All of them involved in their own business. Yusei knew he was walking strangely, never mind that he was Satellite scum in the Tops of New Domino. He did his best to ignore peoples' glances. As he went on, focusing became more difficult. He consciously controlled his breathing to keep himself level. One step after another. The nausea settled back into his stomach, but thankfully the breaths helped with that. Slightly.

The university was as flash and polished as the rest of the Tops suburb. Stainless steel, crystal glass, and precisely placed lights made the buildings of its campus a work of art. Given the late hour and the pouring rain, it was deserted. On this Friday evening all the students must be indoors studying or, more likely, drinking. It gave Yusei an odd feeling. He'd never seen this place so empty.

The college dorms were at the rear of the university, so Yusei hobbled his way through the empty buildings. Some of them still had their lights on, with a cleaner or two sullenly doing their jobs.

Yusei reached the dorms. The door to the building was propped open. He walked right in. There were loud voices, sounds of fun and lightness coming from several rooms. A muffled voice said something. Muffled laughing erupted right after. The warmth of it cracked his icy numbness. It began to thaw and tears threatened to fall. He took another deep breath, forcing it back. No tears. Not until he's alone. Not until he's with Aki.

After ascending two flights of stairs to the third story, Yusei's heading throbbed madly. He felt sick, but there was nothing to throw up. He stumbled his way to Aki's door. Room 325. He knocked urgently on her door.

The door opened. Akiza stood there in her pyjamas with a puzzled look that quickly became worried. Then she saw the bruise.

She pulled him in and shut the door. "Yusei! What happened? Are you alright? You need ice on that." Akiza grabbed a bag of frozen peas from her mini-fridge/freezer and gently held it against Yusei's head. He winced at it. "Is there are cut?" Akiza continued rambling. "I see some blood. How are you feeling?"

Yusei held the frozen peas in place and sat heavily on Akiza's bed. He sighed just as heavily. Akiza sat down beside him, worried eyes searching his face.

Yusei took a few moments to collect himself, then breathed in to speak. "Jack stole our savings and put it into a stock that's going to fail." He kept his eyes fixed ahead. "All the money I had. Gone." Yusei's voice broke on the last word.

Akiza placed a gentle hand on his arm. She didn't say anything. She was already getting the grips of how Yusei's heart worked. Of what would probably happen next. She didn't pressure him. Waited one moment. Then another.

The tears came on their own, with quiet, gentle sobs that wrenched Akiza's heart. But all she could do was hold him. He didn't resist.

Akiza held Yusei as he cried. She felt the soft sobs that racked his body and held him tighter, thinking maybe if she squeezed him tight enough she could make it all better.

"It's going to be okay, Yusei. I'm here."

Shortly after, the crying stopped, and Yusei sat up again, wiping his face dry. Akiza missed his warmth already.

"First, I need to look at your head," she said.

Yusei nodded seriously. "Of course, Dr Izinski."

Akiza swatted him. "I'm not a doctor yet, don't call me that." Still, she smiled. Then she frowned. The open wound, now drying, was on the right side of Yusei's face - opposite to the bruise that coloured his left cheekbone. It was actually a minor laceration that didn't even require stitches, but because it was on the scalp, there was a lot of blood now dried on the side of Yusei's face. Also, he might have some degree of concussion.

"How are you feeling? Any headache?"

"Yeah, a pretty major one. You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin, would you?"

"I have acetaminophen." Akiza fetched it from her bathroom. Two pills, which she proffered to Yusei along with a glass of water. "What's the headache like?"

"Just really dull and throbbing."

"I assume it came with the injuries?"

"Yeah, it did," said Yusei dryly.

Akiza made a mental note of that, then put it aside. "Do you have any blurred vision? Or double vision?"

"None."

"Dizziness?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I can hardly walk straight, and I still feel sick."

"Have you vomited?"

"Once."

"What colour was it?"

"Normal colour. Aki, it's fine. I just need a rest," Yusei said with a wry smile.

Akiza ignored him. "Any numbness or tingling?"

This time Yusei laughed. "I'm fine. I promise."

Akiza frowned. "I had to be sure. So," her voice became gentler, "what happened?"

The mirth drained from Yusei's face. He sighed. "It's not entirely Jack's fault.

"It started a few weeks ago, when he first mentioned the idea of taking a risk with what we'd scrounged away over the years. Since mechanic work doesn't pay well in the Satellite sector, it had taken too many years, and for less money than we'd have liked. Still, we had a safety net, just in case we ever ran into trouble. But we've always been careful, or lucky. Or both. We've never had to dip into it.

"That's why Jack brought up the idea. We never seem to use it, which means it might as well not even be there. I disagreed. Rainy day money gave us some security, you know? Even though we barely got by with what we made, at least if something happened we'd survive until we got on our feet again.

"But Jack was getting sick of it. He started to see it as cowardice, and he stopped seeing our life as living. 'How can you call yourself alive when you have no passion?' he said. 'If we never even try for what we dream of, we might as well be dead.' And honestly, that inspired me. I chased up research opportunities. I've nailed down an internship at an energy company. But I refused to spend our savings.

"That was the last straw for Jack. I woke up this morning with an email notifying me of the transaction he made, using _every penny_ in our savings account. I confronted him after uni today. He dragged us into an nearby alley because he didn't want his high-flying law and business friends spotting him associating with Satellite scum."

"But isn't he also from Satellite?" asked Akiza.

Yusei chuckled. "Yep. Ironic, isn't it?

"Anyway, I didn't take well to him dragging me. I asked that he reverse his trade. Sell the stock. He refused, and I might have panicked a little, so I shoved him and requested - no - _demanded_ that he sells. That's when he punched me."

Akiza absently reached a hand to the bruise on Yusei's face.

Yusei winced.

"Sorry! Sorry, go on."

Yusei smiled. "It's okay.

"Besides, that punch put me in my right mind again. I asked why he took the money. He told me, and then he left me there in that alley. Also that punch hurt more than I realised. I didn't think I'd be able to make it home tonight, so I came here."

Akiza smiled. "I'm glad you did. You need to rest and recover."

"I should, but what am I going to do? How am I going to pay the rent for my shop? How am I going to eat?" Yusei groaned. "I have to get back, anyway. I don't want anyone robbing the shop."

Akiza shushed him and placed a finger on his lips. "Leave all that for tomorrow. Just rest now."

"But- "

"For me. Please?"

Yusei held her gaze for a second, then sighed. "You know I can't say no when you do that."

Akiza smirked. "That's why I do it. You take the bed. And ice your head, Yusei." She grabbed the frozen peas and shoved it into Yusei's hand.

"Yes, ma'am," said Yusei, "although I can sleep on the floor. You keep the bed."

"No, Yusei, you have a concussion! Just get in the bed!"

"I promise I'll ice my head if you take the bed."

"You were going to ice your head anyway though."

Yusei held Akiza's hand and gazed solemnly into her eyes. "Please, Aki. Do this. For me."

Akiza opened her mouth, then closed it, a slight blush on her cheeks. After a moment, she huffed. "Fine! Sleep on the floor, I don't care."

Yusei burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"That. It works every time."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." She threw a pillow and a blanket at Yusei. "There."

"But don't you need a blanket too?"

"Just sleep, okay? Worry about everything tomorrow." Akiza gave a reassuring smile.

Yusei smiled back. "Alright. Goodnight." As he lay there on the carpet, his mind wouldn't stop whirring. Jack. Money. Logistics. Meal planning. Food. Craving. The smell of Aki's hair. It wasn't long before she returned from the bathroom and turned off the lights, and the pitch black made all of his thoughts louder. Yusei heard mattress springs creak as Aki got into bed. He heard her toss and turn a few times. Yusei zeroed in on every sound, hoping to distract himself. After a while, the thoughts began to slow. He felt himself relax a little. And only when he heard Aki's deep slumbering breaths, the sounds of someone right there with him, did he relax entirely and fall into the darkness of sleep.


	2. Saturday

**A/N: theplaywrite, Team5dsforever, guest, and dgzgtfan2004 - thanks a bunch for your reviews. They're very motivating :)**

 **And now for this week's installment! Enjoy!**

 _Saturday - Akiza_

Akiza woke at 7:54am. She cursed under her breath. She had to meet the rest of her group at 8am. Glancing at Yusei to make sure he was asleep, she changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed her uni bag, and wrote Yusei a quick sticky-note:

 _"I'm out working on a group presentation. Cereal is in the cupboard and milk is in the fridge. Eat your heart out :) xx"_

Then she dashed out of her dorm to the Health & Biomedical Science Library. New Domino City University, being the posh institution that it was, had a library for each faculty. That made things simple for organising meeting places. The Biomedical Library, as students called it, was as posh as the rest of the university. Hard angles, smooth glass, and four floors filled with computers, desks, and shelves upon shelves of books. Some of them were up-to-date compendiums of the latest scientific journals, while others were ancient, leathery volumes that simply gathered dust. The library was all a treasure trove. However, it wasn't on the same side of things as the student accommodation. It was 8:07am when Akiza arrived at the library doors, sweaty, panting, and belatedly realising she had morning breath. But she couldn't stop. She strode right into the air-conditioned building. All the study areas and meeting rooms were on fourth floor, and she dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time.

When Akiza burst through the door of meeting room 3, three pairs of eyes locked on her. Her pulse spiked.

"Nice of you to join us," said the brown-haired girl. She was smiling, but her voice was ice. That was Ally Keir. Athlete, medical student, volunteer - the perfect child of two perfect parents. And she made Akiza's blood boil.

So Akiza sat next to Keith instead. The blond man inched his seat away from her. Akiza pretended not to notice, but her face burned hot. She tried to control her breathing. "Did you guys get much done in the last eight minutes?" she asked.

"We're putting together the slide presentation today," Ally replied. "Did you do the bit on management?"

Akiza's heart dropped. "What? When did we even assign roles?"

"Two days ago, in the group chat. Don't you remember?" said Ally innocently.

"What group chat? I'm not in any group chat!"

"We, uh, must've forgot to add you," said the other girl somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh did you now?" Akiza felt tears prickling her eyes, but she held them back.

"Yes, it was all a mistake. But you always have an excuse, don't you?" said Ally.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Akiza.

"Never mind. We'll do it. Go home." said Ally.

"No, wait. I can do it while you're working."

"Go home."

"But-"

"GO!"

Akiza stared at Ally, agape and feeling sick. She looked at the others, pleading. "Come on! How is this fair? I am _not_ useless! This is _your_ fault!"

Keith spoke up. "Look, Akiza, you're great and all, but we really can't accept another excuse from you. Teammates gotta be reliable. I'm really sorry." But he hardly looked it.

"No, no, no you're not! You guys keep 'forgetting' to include me, to clue me in on things! How am I supposed to contribute if you don't-"

Ally threw a scrunched up piece of paper at Akiza's head. "Get out already."

Akiza flinched. She hardly felt the paper ball but it hurt, deep in her chest. "Does everyone else feel this way?"

Keith shrugged. The other girl pretended not to hear.

The tears finally brimmed. Akiza turned and left before they fell. She kept herself at a walk until she exited the library. Then she broke into a run and let the tears fall freely. Thankfully it was Saturday. No-one was out to see her.

No matter what, she wouldn't let Yusei see her cry. His situation was much worse than hers. No, she'd leave Yusei in peace to have his breakfast. Instead she'd wait on the bench outside the dorms until she saw him leave. Then she could be alone in her dorm with herself. Yes, that would be best.

So she sat on the bench and waited. The sky was still grey, but the rain had stopped. Akiza shivered. It was autumn now, soon to be winter. She rubbed her arms. A jumper would've been handy. Still, she waited. She waited under the cold grey sky, amidst a breeze that was lightly stirring. She waited until she shivered and saw Yusei leave the building. Then she ran inside.

She ran up to her room and locked the door behind her. Then she collapsed onto the floor and cried. Her sobs weren't light, little things. They were loud and ugly, borne of all the pain she felt in her heart. She didn't understand why they did this. She didn't understand why she couldn't make any friends. Maybe it was them? No, because it was almost universal, with every group she was in. The one common factor was her. She was afraid of everyone, afraid of provoking them, so she stayed well clear of their toes. But they found reasons anyway. She hurt so much and she didn't want it. She didn't want to live like this. She didn't want to be her.

Her phone pinged. She checked it. A message from Elly _: "Here's your part to present. Don't freeze like last time."_

She wanted to be anyone but Akiza. Anyone but her. She look at herself in her phone's reflection and she hated what she saw. It was all too much. She had to get it out. Out. Get it out. She dropped her phone. Went hands and knees to her desk draw. Opened the draw. Groped blindly. Found it, and picked it up. An ornate knife. Had bought it from a market in a far-off country. It was all hard edges with ornate swirls like vines and thorns that were speckled with rose petals. It glinted as she placed it on her arm. It was thirsty. It was alive. She pressed against her arm, next to the other scars, and prepared to cut. Then she noticed her bed.

It was made.

Her bed was never made.

And on it was a note. The same sticky-note she'd left Yusei.

Dropping the knife, she scrambled for the note and read it.

" _Thanks for the breakfast. As payment I made your bed. Just so you'd know what cleanliness looks like :)"_

Akiza choked back a sob, unable to keep the smile from her face. But she couldn't stop crying either, and she clutched the note to her chest like it was the only real thing in the world.

 _Saturday - Yusei_

Yusei woke at 8:04am to the sight of Aki's plush toy dragon with a sticky note attached to his belly:

 _"I'm out working on a group presentation. Cereal is in the cupboard and milk is in the fridge. Eat your heart out :) xx"_

Yusei's lips quirked. He certainly would. After rummaging through her cupboard, he found many different cereals, but all of them were sweet and sugary. Yusei shook his head and sighed. Aki should know better. But food was food, and he took her up on her offer. He poured himself one bowl of chocolatey cereal with milk and devoured it. Then another. And another.

After rinsing his mouth out, his mind turned back to the matter at hand. Rent was due on Monday, which meant he had today and tomorrow to come up with over $200. He had three options for doing that: selling goods, selling services, or theft. As far as services went, there was his job as a mechanic, and…other options. He didn't want to think of those other ones. They would lead him to nothing but trouble. As for what goods he could sell, he'd have to go back to the shop to figure that one out. And theft…he wouldn't do that either, unless he had no other choice.

He stood up and gave Aki's room one last look-over. It was a disaster. The bedsheets were a mess. Her clothes were strewn everywhere, even on her desk. Sheets of paper were haphazardly stacked in random places. He spotted a bra on a shelf with some textbooks and blushed at what his mind pictured. Yusei shook his head clear. Aki was his friend, he shouldn't be thinking those things. She had enough on her plate to deal with.

So Yusei decided to tidy up a bit. He didn't want to touch the papers, they looked important. His focus would be on the clothes and linen. He started with the clothes on the floor. Jacket. Jeans. A singlet. Shorts. Yusei's mind automatically pictured her in them, and he flung them away. This was ridiculous. He settled for making the bed. It smelled vaguely of her. Then he took the note off the dragon, wrote on the other side of the paper, and put it on the bed.

Yusei slung his jacket on as he left the dorm. A cold breeze brushed his face, sending chills down his spine. It was overcast, looking like it might rain later. Or maybe even snow. Yusei wouldn't be surprised with how cold it was. He made his way to the train station and caught the first train to the Satellite sector. The view from the window revealed the gradual decline in shine and polish in the buildings as the train zipped past. The downward socioeconomic gradient out of Tops was plainly visible, and it made Yusei's blood boil. How could the mayor, Rex Goodwin, not notice? Not care? There were so many voices who cried out at the inequity, not just from the Satellite, but from other suburbs as well. People were starving, shivering _\- dying_ , and Goodwin was blind to it. He acted like he was better than Satellite scum. The whole Tops sector did, and a few others to boot. Everyone. Well, not everyone. There was Aki. But she was the exception, a rose among thorns.

Yusei took a deep breath. There was nothing he could do about it right now. First he had to solve his money problem. His shop was only a five-minute walk from the train station. The Satellite was dilapidated and most of the buildings were half-ruined and falling apart. There were puddles and foul-smelling liquids at random places on the road. The sewage lines here were not well-maintained. There was also the occasional beggar. Their clothes were often torn and filthy. They were thin, weak, and malnourished. Yusei wished he could do something. This couldn't go on. And he would join them if he didn't find a way to make rent.

But once again he took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He opened his shop and began to take inventory, ignoring the gaping emptiness. Ignoring that Jack should've been here. He should've been groaning at Yusei to relax, people didn't wake up this early on Saturdays.

Yusei's inventory wasn't very promising. There were his tools and a scant amount of replacement parts for peoples' vehicles. On their own they were no use to anyone. There was a fridge, his motorcycle, a washing machine, a bit cutlery and some dishes, a spare pair of pants, two singlets, a collared shirt, five boxers, his laptop, and nothing he could really sell that anyone would want. Except the laptop, but he needed that for uni and his darned, _unpaid_ internship.

He sat on the stairs to his room and sighed, face in hands. What was he going to do? Mechanic work? He wouldn't earn $200 in two days on a weekend. But the crime gangs…no. He wouldn't. They would eventually make a murderer of him. Or he'd get caught and thrown in jail. Or he'd get himself killed.

Suddenly, there was banging on the door. Yusei startled. He darted to the kitchen and hid a knife up his sleeve, then answered the door.

It was his landlord. Today looked like one of his worse days. He was dishevelled and his eyes looked particularly sunken. His rotting teeth and shaking hands did nothing to add to the image. It couldn't have been more than a few days since his last hit, judging by the look.

"I need your rent now," he hissed.

"It's due on Monday. That's when you'll get it," Yusei replied coolly.

"You'll give it to me _now_ , you rat." The landlord advanced onto the threshold.

Yusei stood his ground. He slid the knife to his hand and raised it. "You'll get it on _Monday_."

The landlord took a couple of steps, hands in the air. "Alright, alright. Take it easy." He grinned and whipped out a gun he had tucked into the back of his pants. "Just give me the rent you owe."

Yusei paled, but remained calm. "If you can wait until Monday, you'll get double. How does that sound?"

The landlord frowned speculatively. Then he nodded and put the gun away. "That's actually better. Alright. Double. $400 on Monday. If you don't have it, you'll be dead," he said, smiling.

"Sounds good," replied Yusei, and shut the door.

Yusei clenched his fists. Now it was $400. What on Earth was he going to do?

 _Saturday - Akiza_

Akiza couldn't get to sleep that night. Her thoughts spun relentlessly in her mind. They rubbed and chafed in her brain causing friction, causing fire. She thought of Ally and Keith, and how they were just another blip in a long history of loneliness and exclusion. She thought of Yusei, blood on his face and tears in his eyes. It was an image she would never forget. He deserved so much more. She would do anything to make things better for him. She thought of her coward of a father, her spineless mother, and the plethora of broken promises strewn throughout her childhood. And she thought of herself. How she was useless. Powerless. Unable to change it. And she couldn't take it anymore.

She threw off her covers, took out her ornate knife from her desk draw, and opened her curtains. Pale, clear moonlight flooded her room. It was full tonight, and it seemed to be watching her. Watching what she'd do. Did it want a show? A spectacle? She didn't know, but she'd certainly show it _something_.

Akiza pulled back the pyjama sleeve on her left arm and placed the knife parallel to one of the scars. She gazed at the moon, ready to add a new silver tally to her chalkboard of tragedies.

She sliced. A gasp escaped her. A rush of life and fire flooded her veins. Blood seeped out. And the moon watched eagerly, wanting more.

It wanted more, did it? Well so did she.

Breathing hard, Akiza lined up her knife next to the freshly made cut and sliced again. Another gasp. Another rush. A release. The blood flowed down her arm to her elbow. She watched it absently, drinking in the sight. It was her blood, her very life, pouring out of her. She was high, and floating, lighter than air. Almost breathless. She looked back at the moon.

And it whispered. It glowed, apparently happy with what she had done. Then she felt another rush, different from before. Instead of the warm exhilaration of release, this was cold and crisp, and it flowed _in_ through her wounds. It traced up her veins, to her chest. It stayed there for one heartbeat. On the second the moonlight exploded through her entire body. She was cold, and clear, and alive. And a sudden panic stirred in her chest. She had no idea what just happened. It had never happened before. This was just a fatigue-induced hallucination. Had to be.

So she tended to her wounds and went to bed.


	3. Sunday

_Sunday - Yusei_

Yusei sat on his bed, clutching his grumbling stomach. There was nothing in the fridge, so he didn't know what his stomach wanted him to do. He looked out the window. Another overcast day, and the clouds were heavy with the threat of rain. Yusei sighed. He supposed he didn't have a choice.

Just as he took his phone out of his pocket, it rang. It was Akiza.

He smiled.

"Hey, Aki. How's it going?" said Yusei.

 _"Oh, not too bad,"_ replied Aki, but her voice was shaky. Yusei would have to ask about that. _"How about you? Have you figured out how to make rent?"_

Yusei pinched the bridge of his nose. "The only thing I can think of is asking Hunter for a job."

 _"That thug? Yusei, you can't do that!"_

"Well, what else can I do, Aki?"

 _"Wait. I'll transfer some money! How much do you need?"_

"I can't take your money."

 _"You're not taking it, dummy. I'm giving it to y- …oh."_

"What is it?"

 _"The bank won't transfer the money until Monday's mostly gone. How much do you need?"_

"$400. I don't know how my landlord is even my landlord. He's broke himself. I don't know how he pays his bills."

 _"I think I saw him once. He had track marks back then."_

"Yeah, and it's gotten worse. Now he's diversifying."

 _"Weed?"_

"Meth."

 _"Oh."_

The line was silent for a moment. Despite his situation, everything felt a little lighter. Easier to bear. Aki had that effect.

 _"Are you going to be okay?"_

Yusei smiled wryly. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

 _"Are you sure?"_ A beat of silence. _"I worry about you, you know."_

"I worry about you too. Speaking of, are you doing alright? I know you had to see Elly yesterday."

 _"I did. Turns out everyone had already assigned roles, and I stupidly turned up without anything done. They kicked me out and wrote my part for me."_

"That's…not nice."

 _"And then afterwards Elly texted me with my part telling me not to freeze like last time. Which is silly, of course. The whole reason I had that panic attack was it felt like everyone was being hostile. Now it's probably going to be even worse."_

"Aki, we don't know that for sure. Just go in there and remember to breathe. You can do this. I know you can."

Yusei heard her chuckle. _"You're like my personal cheerleader. You should be at the back of the theatre with pompoms and a skirt."_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have the legs to pull that off."

This time Aki burst out laughing. _"That I_ have _to see!"_

"In your dreams, Aki."

 _"Such pleasant dreams. Anyway, do you want me to bring you some snacks?"_

"I should be okay, but thanks anyway. I appreciate it. I'll figure this out."

 _"If anyone can, it's you. Everything's going to work out."_

"Yeah, it will. Good luck for tomorrow. Tell me how it goes."

 _"I will. Talk tomorrow."_

Then she hung up. Yusei stared at his phone blankly, the spell of her presence slowly fading away. The real world began to bleed in through the edges. It darkened his vision. Suffocated him. What was he going to do?

Ask Hunter Pace for a job. It was his only option. Yusei scrolled to Hunter's contact number and hit 'call'. He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

 _Sunday - Akiza_

It was raining when Akiza woke. She could hear it pelting her window as if demanding her attention. Her heart was racing. Everything that had been happening was getting to her and she couldn't control it. There was nothing she could do. She felt tight in her chest. She couldn't breathe. She threw off the blankets and rolled out of bed, tumbling onto the floor, gasping for breath, drenched in sweat.

She shivered. She hadn't turned on her heater. Her sheets had been the only source of warmth, and now the cold of the approaching winter infected her. The rain battered the windows, carried as it was by winds that howled at her: do something. Anything.

Then she heard a voice, whispering. It sent a cold shiver down her spine. What was it saying? She could save Yusei, it said. Make things right. Just get up. Get up. Get up and make it right. All of a sudden, she felt high, and cold, and clear. She knew the way forward. It started here, now, and ended tonight. At Yusei's.

Akiza got dressed in her Sunday best. Dark jeans and a jacket. She felt the whispers. They urged her on, out of her dorm and into the rain. Coupled with the push and shove of the wind it felt like a thousand paintballs slamming into her. But she walked on.

She strode through the university. Everything was shrouded in darkness. The night, the torrent; they obscured everything, blanketing a shadow. Almost like they didn't want the world to see what would happen tonight. And Akiza moved through it like a knife through velvet. Sharp and hungry, but high and cold and clear.

She reached the streets, and they were empty too. The path was clear for her. Nothing stood in her way. Street lights tried to pierce the gloom but they were nothing next to the dark. Some shops were still open. Convenience stores and fast food chains that never slept. A few people dwelt in those, huddling away in fear of the rain. How quaint. How weak. They were nothing next to the dark.

She entered the train station. It was vacant and empty, but still somehow alive. Screens were still on. Trains came and went. She supposed it was easy for this building to smile. It was sheltered and protected from the howling night. Before long a train came, and she boarded.

And even sooner, she arrived in the Satellite sector. Sweat. Stink. Drench. Foul. Rotten. Hopeless. Desolate. Ruined. She had to get Yusei out of here. Someday soon. Somehow.

Her heart thudded in her ears. Sweat beaded on her brow. Where was she going? What was she going to do? She didn't know. A cold voice whispered, sending shivers down her spine. Here lay the path to helping Yusei. She took one step. Then another.

She blinked. Now she stood before Yusei's place. He lived in the room and garage on the ground floor. The landlord lived above. What was she going to do? Get into a fight with a drug addict? She panicked. She had to get out of here. She could be mugged, murdered, or worse.

A voice whispered again from the depths of her mind. A shiver. Then a feeling of shattered glass as her mind finally gave way. It was back. She was full of life, high on the feeling. Moonlight in her blood, cold and pulsating. Her footsteps ahead, clear as water.

Akiza watched herself as if a stranger in her own body. Her hand tried the door. It was locked. Something cold surged through her, and she tried it again. The door opened to her touch, eager to please. She entered.

Yusei's room was at the back of the garage. The stairs were on the side. At the sight of it her heart leapt. Something warm in her chest. She walked to his room's door. Another surge, this time golden, like warm sunlight. The door creaked open.

And there he was, snuggled into his sheets. The purpling bruise around his left eye was still there. She willed it to be gone, but a sharp sensation stabbed her gut. She gasped, sweating. The sunlight dimmed.

Maybe something else. She approached his bedside. The sheets rose and fell with his breathing. His face was tranquil. It was usually calm when he was awake, but the coiled up tension he had was gone. Resting. She saw his brow briefly furrow, and she reached out. Her fingers brushed a strand of hair from his face. Looking at him she could almost forget the things that he had been through. The hardships of his life. One day, he would find peace in more than just dreams. She swore it. By the moon in her blood and the sun in her heart. She swore it. Her heart beat faster. A rush of power. A single, blood-red rose materialised in her hand. She placed it on Yusei's pillow next to his head.

She looked at his bruises, his starving thinness. Then the light was gone. Cold fury replaced it. The surreal detachment was back. She was high, and cold, and clear. She knew what she had to do. Akiza left Yusei's room. Walked up the stairs. She faced the door and heard its silent voice. It cowed, begged for mercy. Akiza glared. It opened.

It revealed a large room with a man sprawled on the floor, leaning against the bed. The room had large windows that rattled with the force of the rain. Akiza was almost sure they would shatter. But they didn't. They just kept on screaming. Those windows protected a room that was all half-shadow and quiet air. No one should've been able to see. Still, the man looked up. His face was sallow, eyes sunken. His open mouth revealed rotting yellow teeth. Some were missing. His hair was stringy and greasy, and his clothes were worn. All in all, he was pathetic. A whisper, a shiver. No one should've been able to see, but Akiza made sure he saw her. It was all still dark - just different shades of darkness now. Every shape was plain to see.

Akiza stood in the doorway with a serene smile. The man stared back, agape. A few moments passed. Akiza felt his mounting confusion. He wasn't scared, oh no. Not yet. All he saw was a girl in black. A young girl, no more than nineteen. What threat was she to him? Oh no, he could deal with this simply. His gun was in his bedside drawer, but he didn't need it. A knife would do for this precious little thing. The man grunted as he got to his feet, using the bed behind to help. He didn't understand why she was smiling. And what was she waiting for?

"Unless you're here for some fun, get out," he growled.

A mock pout formed on the girl's face. "Aww, are you scared?"

"No." The man strode to his bedside table and picked up his knife. "But _you_ will be. Get out."

"Don't worry. It's like you said. I'm just here for some fun." The girl smiled brightly.

"Don't play games with me." The man lifted his knife and pointed it at the girl.

"That's so sweet of you, but my heart belongs to someone else. Someone you've been treating unfairly."

"Huh? What d'you- " The man gawked at the rose in his hand. Where had that come from? Where was his knife? He dropped the rose.

"Now I know you said 'no games', but I can't resist." She drew a revolver from her jeans. Her skinny jeans. With tiny pockets. That could _not_ have fit in there. What the _hell_ was going on? She pointed it at him. "Let's play Russian Roulette. A game of judgement. Let's see if you deserve to live. Hell, let's see if _I_ deserve to live."

Sweat beaded on the man's forehead. "Do I have a choice?"

"No. Feeling scared yet?"

"Like hell."

"Pity. I might've just slapped your wrist if you were."

 _Who the hell was this girl?_ Still, it was no problem. "Ladies first. I insist." Either the first shot would kill her, or she'd have to hand him the revolver. Then he could just shoot her, and the rain would mask the sound of the gunshot.

"What a gentleman." She raised the revolver to her temple, looked the man in the eye, and smirked.

A chill went down his spine and his heart began to race. Something was off. This girl wasn't…human. Couldn't be.

She pulled the trigger. A click. And then the gun was in his hand.

How did it get there? He forced his dry mouth to swallow. It didn't matter. This game was over. The man raised the revolver. He squeezed the trigger. Click. A puff of rose petals erupted from the barrel.

The man's eyes became wide and wild. "What. Is. _Happening_?"

Akiza giggled. She couldn't help it. This man was scared now. _Terrified_. He was rank with sweat, heart pounding desperately. She drank it all in.

Then lucidity washed over her mind, and she panicked. What was she doing? Playing with a man's life? This was too far. It was twisted and cruel. But why couldn't she stop? It just…felt so _right_. This man was a danger to Yusei. She had the power to change that, and deliver a bit of karmic justice in the process. What was so wrong with that? A lopsided grin spread on her face. What was so wrong with that?

"I think you have to aim it at yourself before you fire," said Akiza.

"You'd want that, wouldn't you, you blasted _witch_!" the man spat.

Akiza stroked her chin speculatively, the way Yusei always did. "Witch…witch?" Her face brightened. "You know what? I like that. I _really_ like that." She giggled uncontrollably. "And yes, I want that. Those are the rules of the game. No one can break them. Not even me."

"Fine." The man raised the revolver to his temple at a snail's pace, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"Hurry up already!" Akiza's voice was like a whip-crack.

The man flinched and placed the gun at his temple. He took a breath, scrunched his eyes, and squeezed the trigger. Click. A heaving sigh. Panting.

"My turn." The gun appeared in Akiza's hand. "Let's see if I get lucky twice." She winked, aimed, then pulled the trigger. Click. "Your turn."

Akiza could see the cogs whirring behind the man's dullard eyes. He was still trying to find a loophole out of this. But she knew the truth, deep down. There was no escape for either of them. She felt the sweat trickle down her back. Her hands were clammy. She wanted to cry. She had no idea what she was doing. But she felt that voice whispering. It sent shivers down her spine. And she remembered that she was - what was it he said? Yes, that's it. A witch. A wicked witch of the night, and she held all the power.

A wild laughter escaped her. "I know what you're thinking, and I hate to burst your bubble, but the only escape is victory or death. Are you scared now?"

"No," the man growled. He lunged at Akiza with a wild haymaker.

Her eyes saw it before her mind could even register what was happening. But he also moved like he was punching through a thick, sticky muck. An outsider in her own body, she watched as her hand knocked his fist aside. Casually, as if brushing away a fly. Then a surge of cold moonlight flushed through her. Thorned vines burst through the floor and knocked him to his back. It left him breathless and bloodied, his shirt torn. They were gone just as suddenly. The floor was unblemished.

"Why are you even _here_? What are you punishing me for? I haven't hurt anyone!" the man yelled, voice cracking.

"You're Yusei's landlord, yes?"

"Yes, and?"

"You've overcharged him for rent here, yes?"

"Well, I mean a little extra money don't hurt in the Satellite, but was just the once. I have ends to meet."

"So does he, and it's been more than once, hasn't it?'

"No, it- "

"Don't lie to me!" Akiza thundered. "Tell the truth." Her voice was suddenly soft, but it still rang in the man's ears.

"Y-yes. I done it a lot." He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "But I didn't mean to hurt him. I just got ends to meet. _Please_!"

"Get up," she said coldly.

Trembling like a leaf, the man obeyed. He saw the girl's eyes. They were hard, and cold. Something in her glinted, soft and silver. It was like moonlight, and was wholly _unnatural_. This wasn't a girl, but a witch of roses. He would die here tonight, becoming nothing at all.

He would die here tonight. The knowledge sat in the pit of his stomach. It soured his life's memories. Everything he had ever been shrivelled in the face of her fury. He gazed vacantly at the revolver in his hand. It was almost time. He knew. And she knew.

"Do you have any last words?"

"I can't," the man sobbed. "Please don't make me."

But the girl's eyes were hard and cold. She gripped his wrist like a vice and forced the revolver to his temple.

The man pushed back with both arms and all his strength. Every shot this game had been aimed at the temple. He couldn't be sure if it was part of her _rules_ or not, but if it wasn't aimed at the temple, maybe he could stop the shot entirely.

He grunted as he struggled against a girl who was small and slight. He strained and huffed as he fought for his very life.

But the rules were absolute. It was his turn. The girl's hand squeezed his own. A gunshot, silent against the rain.

The shadows fled. He dropped to his knees. Blood trickled from the wound in his belly. The revolver was gone. The rose and flower petals remained. Then the girl was gone too, like a dream on waking.


	4. Monday

**A/N: Thanks for the review, BecomingFearless1F, I'm glad you're liking it!**

 _Monday - Akiza_

Akiza bolted full pace through the torrential midnight. Tears fell freely. She couldn't have stopped them if she wanted to. _What had she done?_ She didn't stop moving until she reached her room and closed the door behind her. Only then did she start hyperventilating. Only then did the cold set in. She looked at her hands. They were white, numb, and shook violently. She couldn't stop them. Where was the blood? Was it a dream? But it was too real. She remembered it so vividly. It replayed in her mind like nails on a chalkboard. Again and again and again. _What had she done?_

No, she hadn't done it. It was something else. The same something that had somehow slipped into her on Saturday night. This wasn't her fault. She couldn't control it. All she had wanted to do was help Yusei, not…not kill someone.

The man's eyes flashed before her. She heard the gunshot. Watching the life drain out of him…she had to vomit. Akiza scrambled for the toilet and let her minimal stomach contents out. She couldn't stop the trembling. Shivering. It had been a gut shot. He would still die, but it wouldn't be fast. If he was lucky, he would bleed out. If not, he would lie there slowly starving, dehydrating. Undoubtedly the wound would get infected too. And she hadn't called an ambulance. Didn't dare to. What would she say? Would she confess to a murder? Tell them it was suicide? How would she explain why _she_ had been there?

So she had left him to die slowly, painfully, and with full knowledge of his inevitable death. No - no, it hadn't been her. What was it she had said? The witch of roses? No, she hadn't said that. No one had. The man had thought it. How did she know that? It didn't matter. A black witch of roses had come in the night to commit murder in the name of Akiza's love. In the name of love, but not really. The witch was cold and malevolent. There was no pity. Only a cruel, vicious delight in the suffering of others. She was _not_ Akiza. She couldn't be.

Akiza only prayed that Yusei would never find out.

 _Monday - Yusei_

Yusei recalled three odd things he found in his building that morning. First was his almost-dead landlord lying in his room. He had a gunshot wound to the stomach which was inflamed and pus-filled. Amidst the delirious ramblings, Yusei had made out one phrase of any meaning: 'black rose witch'. The man died soon after. While Yusei didn't relish his death, he didn't exactly mourn it either. Life in the Satellite without a landlord was suddenly much simpler. Now his prime concern was food.

The second odd thing he had found that morning was the rose and rose petals that decorated his landlord's body. To him it spoke of a killer different than the usual criminal type one found in the Satellite. This was the mark of someone proud of their work. It was gloating, mocking the man's very life with faux respect.

And the third thing paid for all as the most peculiar thing of that morning: the same type of rose was on his pillow when he woke. It wouldn't be hard for a stranger to figure that the man above was Yusei's landlord, but this rose implied the killer may have known of their specific situation. The landlord had Yusei on the end of a rope. It was like a gesture, a signal that said, _for you_. A pity killing performed just for Yusei. Someone with a sense of pride and power who couldn't help but flaunt their magnanimous favour.

More likely than not, however, was that the killer was simply a psychopath. The decision to spare Yusei but kill his landlord must've been quite the power trip.

Jack wouldn't know about it. His absence still hurt. Yusei had impulses, many times a day, when he would think to text Jack. A funny thought, or maybe a meme. Maybe just to vent about his day. Jack had a similarly wry sense of humour. It had been so easy to laugh together. Why had it all gone so wrong?

"Don't like your curry?" Akiza's voice brought him out of his reverie.

They sat in the uni food court in the student union building. The room was filled with the bustle and buzz of scores of other students also on their lunch breaks. Like them, Yusei and Akiza hid from the gusting winds outside. At least the rain had stopped. Yusei took what he could get.

He sifted his fork through his half-eaten food. "What? No, it's great. Best food I've had for days."

"Yusei, that's the _only_ food you've had for days."

"Only two days, actually."

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "That's still days. Come on, eat up. I paid for it."

Yusei waved her off, chuckling. "I know, I know. Thank you." He had no idea what he'd do without her.

Akiza smiled. "You're welcome." She shifted in her seat. Briefly looking at her hands, she took a breath. "Did you make rent today?"

"Turns out I didn't need to."

"Oh…and why's that?" Akiza said, shifting again.

"I found my landlord dead this morning. Someone shot him in the stomach."

Akiza gasped. " _What?_ Yusei, you have _got_ to get out of there! The Satellite is honestly ridiculous. I don't know why Rex Goodwin hasn't done anything about it." She crossed her arms haughtily.

"I thought you might say that. And I'm sure you'll feel loads better knowing that the killer was in my room last night. But they let me live for some reason."

Akiza paled. "How do you know that? Maybe they didn't know you were there."

"They left a rose on my bed, so I think that's unlikely. They also littered the crime scene with flower petals. Must've been a fun night out for them."

"Fun?" Akiza cocked her head. "You mean…"

"They didn't steal anything. Just killed. I think maybe I have a secret admirer." Yusei shuddered.

"I don't think murderers are your type. Did you call the police?"

"The first person they'd suspect is me, so no. The body is still upstairs."

Akiza grimaced. "That is disgusting."

"Yeah, I'll probably have to move it at some point. By the way, I have a job to do tonight."

"No…Yusei. Please tell me you didn't."

"I did," Yusei said grimly.

"What is Hunter making you do?"

"I don't know. They'll tell me when I get there tonight."

"Sounds seedy already."

"True…but money is money. It's probably just going to be transporting drugs or something. Won't be too bad."

"Yusei, please…"

Yusei sighed. "What? Please what?"

Akiza gazed at him helplessly.

"Aki…" Yusei placed a hand on hers. "I'll be fine. Really."

"You keep saying that, but you're starving and you've got a bruise on your face. It just keeps getting worse."

"I'll make it through."

"You'd better." Akiza bit her lip. "I want you safe."

Yusei couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "It's sweet that you're worrying about me, but I'm doing _one_ job for them. Just one. That's it."

"Please keep it at one. Getting tangled up with the likes of Hunter…" Akiza clutched the hand Yusei had resting on hers. "Just don't get tangled up in it."

"I won't. Anyway, enough about me. How was your presentation?"

A shy smile spread on her face. "It…actually went well."

"That's great! I knew you could do it."

Akiza fiddled with the ends of her hair. "Yeah, yeah. I sort of just…"

"Just…?"

"Well I just…thought of you, really. You're always so clear-headed, so I just tried to imitate that."

Thought of him? Warmth flushed through him. He inspired her? "I guess I really am a great cheerleader." Yusei laughed.

"The best. I'm gonna get you a uniform for your birthday. You need better clothes." Akiza wrinkled her nose as she said the last.

Yusei tugged self-consciously at his jacket. "What's wrong with this? I thought you liked it."

"I mean, it fits well, but you have to switch it up sometimes. Hence, birthday present!"

"There goes the surprise. Thanks, _Aki_."

"I'm sorry, _Poo-sei_."

" _What?_ " Yusei guffawed. "What was _that?_ "

"Your new name."

Yusei clutched his belly as he continued to laugh. "That's the _silliest_ thing I've ever heard. Thanks for that. Really made my day."

Akiza crossed her arms and pouted. "That wasn't supposed to be _funny_. It was scathing! Hurtful! You're supposed to be a ball of tears right now!"

"I'm sorry," Yusei said as he wiped away a tear of laughter. "How about I make it up to you?"

Akiza narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"Dinner tomorrow night. You aced your presentation today, so I think you've earned it."

A faint blush tinged Akiza's cheeks. She blinked. "On a uni night? Are you sure?"

"Why not? Let's live a little. My treat."

"You're gonna treat me with dinner…using my own money, I'm guessing?"

"Yep."

Akiza chuckled. "I actually like the sound of that. I know the perfect place."

 _Monday - Yusei_

This wasn't good.

"Come on, I can steal from someone in Tops or something," said Yusei.

Hunter Pace took a step closer. His goons circled around and surrounded Yusei. "Because in Tops people actually steal. Here, nobody will blink an eye. Steal for me, and you'll be fed, sheltered, and protected from other gangs. It's not a bad deal, Yusei."

"But it's an orphanage. They have nothing else. I'm not going to steal from _children_." Aki was right. As always. He shouldn't have called Hunter. Maybe he should listen to her more often. He'd get to see her tomorrow. The thought steeled his nerve.

"What, you wanna go after a harder target straight up?" Hunter chuckled. "Man you're ballsy, but I gotta see if you can be loyal. You can't have it both ways."

"If this is how you operate, I don't want it at all." Yusei glanced around and counted the men. There was Hunter, plus four other men, all equidistant around him. They could overpower him easily. The one thing he had was surprise. If he made the first move, he had the initiative; he controlled the momentum. But what move to make?

Hunter snarled. "Yusei, you call me, and _beg_ for my help. From the goodness of my heart I decide to give you a chance. Now you're gonna spit in my face?"

"I don't want to spit in anyone's face, Hunter. Stealing from Martha's orphanage just isn't in my MO. I grew up there, man." Yusei gauged the surrounds. A dingy clearing with dank puddles. Buildings surrounded the area on all sides except one. On that side there was only a narrow alleyway out of here. It was to Yusei's right, which meant he had to clear the two men that stood in his way. He kept his body relaxed for the moment. He knew Hunter would sense any tension.

Hunter cracked his knuckles. "Then that's too bad. I really would've liked having you on my side."

"I still can be." Yusei held his contingency plan in his pocket - a bright blue flare he had cobbled together before coming.

Hunter shook his head. "No, it's too late. You can't yank me around like that." He took another step and reached for Yusei's collar. The other men began closing the distance.

Yusei scrunched his eyes, pulled out the flare, and lit it. He heard startled cries around him. Dropping the flare, he shoved his way past the two men to his side and bolted to the alley.

Hunter and his men gave chase, cursing and stumbling.

Yusei grunted as he slipped sideways into the narrow alley. It was damp, and chilling water splashed up his ankles as he ran. He bumped his shoulder on the wall painfully as he emerged out the other end, but he kept up his pace. Despite the cold air, he began to sweat. Yusei glanced behind him. Hunter and his goons were barely five metres behind. They were all bigger, with longer strides. Before long they would catch up, so Yusei needed a plan.

His shop was close by. Under no circumstances could Hunter be allowed to find out where he lived. Yusei veered in the opposite direction, down a street strewn with scrap. Should he throw some of the metal at his opponents? No, he'd have to slow down for that, and it wouldn't achieve anything. He grit his teeth. He hated to think of it, but there was no other way.

Yusei called out over his shoulder, "Catch me if you can!" He dashed to a single-storey building and used an adjacent rubbish bin to scramble onto it. One of the goons followed Yusei's path. As he scrambled on the roof, Yusei grabbed him in a headlock and squeezed as hard as he could. There was a little trick Akiza had told him about to defend himself with. In the neck ran a couple of important nerves and blood vessels. One of these vessels was the carotid artery - one on each side of the neck. On both of these arteries was a body called the carotid sinus, which helped regulate blood pressure. When it felt pressure, it automatically dilated the artery.

So that's what Yusei did. He applied pressure, and the goon's arteries dilated. This was important because without the normal blood pressure, there wasn't enough blood getting to the man's brain now. He fell limp, unconscious, and Yusei threw him off the roof.

But now Hunter and the other three goons were on the roof with him. Yusei ran for the edge. One of them darted forward and threw a punch, which landed on Yusei's shoulder. It didn't stop him, but his balance was off as he leapt off the roof. He landed heavily, falling on his hands and knees. A sharp pain shot through his left wrist. Yusei cried out.

Still, he got to his feet and ran. He wouldn't stop until he was safe. What other tricks did he know? The neck was a weak spot. Blinding them would help. But he had no training. He needed a solid advantage. A weapon. Yusei glanced around as he ran. Water, metal, cars, motorcycles, power lines. Gasoline from the vehicles? Electricity? But it would all be too slow to set up. These guys were right on his heels. The occasional person on the sidewalk watched on, but nobody tried to help.

There was nothing for it. Yusei stopped by a motorcycle, ripped off the fuel cap, and kicked it over. Petrol spilled all over the sidewalk, buoyant above the puddles of water. Kneeling, he stripped away a covering and pulled out the ends of some wires. He held them close to each other.

"Touch me and I'll light you all on fire!" Yusei yelled.

Hunter and his three goons stopped.

"You're…gonna set yourself on fire?" said Hunter, raising an eyebrow.

"Me and anyone who tries to fight me," Yusei growled. "Come on! Anyone want to risk it?" The gasoline slowly spread across the sidewalk and spilled onto the road. Hunter and his goons backed off.

"You can't stay there forever," said Hunter.

Yusei splashed some gasoline onto them. "Wanna bet?"

Hunter froze, eyeing Yusei. His brain seemed to be whirring, wondering what he could get away with. "You won't do it."

"Oh yeah? Either you beat me to death, or I kill myself and all of you with me. Guess which one I'm going to pick. Or there's the third option. You walk away, and we _all_ get to live."

Hunter sighed. "You're nuts."

Yusei smirked, raising the wires. "I know."

"Let's go," said Hunter, and he and his goons left Yusei kneeling in a pool of gasoline.

They looked over their shoulders once or twice. Yusei remained motionless and stared them down until they were out of sight. Then he stayed there a bit longer, for safety's sake.

Only when he was safe did he let himself breathe again. His heart hammered in his chest. Could he have done it? Would he? He didn't know. But he couldn't stop picturing Akiza's reaction if he had. He really ought to listen to her more.


	5. Tuesday

**A/N: We now return from our unscheduled hiatus to bring you the next installment of 'A Rose by Any Other Name'. The weekly update schedule has been reinstated. Enjoy!**

 _Tuesday - Akiza_

Akiza had pulled the short straw this week - the morning shift at the New Domino Hospital's emergency department. It was only 8:30am right now, but she was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As a rule she didn't drink coffee. It messed with her anxiety. This morning it was just her and her supervisor, thank heavens.

"Akiza, there's a patient in bed four I think you can see," said her supervisor, Dr Aru.

Akiza perked up. "Yes, of course."

"He's a twenty-year-old uni student presenting with left wrist pain. Go see him and present your findings to me."

"Right."

The emergency department had several beds separated by drapes along the sides of the room, and at the centre was the doctors' and nurses' work station. Behind was a hallway that led to the rest of the hospital. In front was a door that led to the waiting room. Bed four was close to that door.

Akiza pulled back the curtain. It was Yusei. Sitting on the bed, a pleasant smile on his face.

"I didn't expect to see you until our date tonight," he said.

Her face flushed. Her heart leapt. She had suspected - no, _hoped_ \- but now she couldn't deny it. Akiza had a date with Yusei tonight. She tried to fight the stupid grin on her face. Unsuccessfully, but she tried.

Akiza tried to focus her thoughts. "I didn't either. What are you doing here?"

"After all the scraps I've been in, I decided to finally take your advice and come to hospital."

Akiza fought the worry in the pit of her stomach. He looked well. Happy, even. "What happened?" she asked.

"I tripped and fell, and landed on my hands. A bit clumsy, but it happens."

Akiza crossed her arms. "What _happened_ , Yusei?"

Yusei sighed, his geniality falling away. He looked tired. His shoulders sagged, and the spark in his eyes dimmed a little. "I'm sure you can guess. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay. I'm glad you chose to get help," Akiza said gently. "And don't worry about the bill. I've got it."

Yusei smiled, "You're an angel, Aki."

Akiza blushed. "I'm not, but thank you. I'll get my supervisor to see you. Professional boundaries and all."

"Of course, Dr Izinski."

Akiza stuck her tongue out at Yusei as she left.

 _Tuesday - Yusei & Akiza_

Yusei smoothed out his jacket one more time and let out a breath. He stood outside Akiza's dorm room in the first suit he'd ever worn. It was perfectly tailored and despite the brace on his left wrist, he cut quite a dashing figure. Akiza was sure to be impressed.

After Yusei had left the hospital, Akiza had given him her father's credit card and told him to get the best tux money could buy. She had also recommended several tailors in Tops, but Yusei only went to one. It seemed to be enough.

Now he stood in front of her door, heart in his throat, willing himself to knock. They'd hung out so many times. This wasn't a big deal.

But it was. This was a _date_. Hopefully his wrist splint didn't stick out too much. And his hair was still a mess. That never bothered him before. Why now?

Nevermind. Yusei wasn't here to waste time. He rapped his knuckles smartly on Akiza's door.

After barely a moment the door opened, revealing a bright and smiling Akiza. And Yusei suddenly couldn't breathe. Aki was always beautiful, but right in front of him…

She wore a sleeveless dress as black as midnight. Low cut and high hemmed, it hugged her figure. And her face…Yusei couldn't stop staring. He had no idea about what makeup went where. There was gentle shadow around her eyes, which glinted with silvery moonlight. Her lips were red, like rose petals. There was something otherworldly about her beauty tonight. It scared him, excited him. He wanted to-

Akiza chuckled. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Yeah. All night," he said dryly.

"Well I want to watch that musical. Let's go!"

Yusei held out his arm. "By all means," he said with a smile.

Akiza took it, and they left the dorms arm in arm.

The musical they were seeing was at the Waterfront sector. This was where all the high end restaurants and bars and entertainment was. Just adjacent to it were high-class banking firms and law firms, so the Waterfront had a steady flow of rich clientele.

Naturally, Yusei hadn't been there before. He felt odd. Here he was, in a sector living like a daydream, in clothes that cost more than he earned in a month. Akiza looked completely at ease, of course. She had told him all about her previous visits here with her family. Her father was a senator, and a rather well-endorsed one at that. Though nobody at university mentioned it, Yusei suspected that it was part of why Akiza receive the ire she did.

Yusei drank in what he saw around him as the strolled down the street. The buildings were the first thing that stood out to him. They were like walls reaching to the heavens on either side of a street lined with palm trees. Warm lights glowed from some windows. Others were curiously dark. Along the street were parked cars the likes of which made Yusei burn with envy. He knew all about them of course. But he wanted to drive one, to feel that pure thrill of speed. He wanted to feel boundless, limitless. And then he wanted to look under the hood, take it apart, and see what made it tick. Then put it back together and get that rush all over again. The purr of those powerful engines as one of them passed by made Yusei look every time.

Akiza noticed of course. She had never seen Yusei so enrapt before. That look on his face…it left her breathless. What she wouldn't give to be the one who put it there. She'd told him to try a few tailors out before picking a tux, but she knew he hadn't. Classic. By the look of that cut he must've gone to Emmerson's & Co. on Carson St, and of course it fit him perfectly. The tux hugged his slim build and…she didn't know. It highlighted the way he carried himself. All that quiet strength and…she didn't know how to describe it. But she couldn't stop stealing glances. His strong chest. Where the collar hugged his neck. His jaw, and the dusting of stubble beginning to grow. She should've told him to shave, but she sort of liked it. She wondered what it would feel like when he kissed her.

"So you mentioned a musical. Where's the theatre?" Yusei's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Just down here actually." Akiza pointed down a street, at the end of which sat a monolithic stone and glass structure lit up from the inside by lights of all colours. On it were the unmistakable letters: 'New Domino Performing Arts Centre'.

Judging by the bustle of other finely-dressed folk streaming into the building, this was a popular musical. They lined up at the entrance, got their tickets verified, and were let into the building.

Yusei couldn't help but gawk. It was the same fancy-schmancy getup as the rest of the Waterfront sector, but still. Then he noticed Akiza looking at him, wearing a faint smile. "What is it?" he said. "Is my bow-tie crooked?" He fiddled a bit, but it came undone. He frowned. That had taken an hour and three online tutorials.

Akiza giggled. "It wasn't, actually. Here, I'll do it."

Yusei stood still as Akiza tied the bow-tie. She stood so close to him. He glanced at her delicate rose-petal lips. If he moved his face forward a bare few inches…no. Not yet. She was focused on the bow-tie. So serious. Her mouth was slightly open. But curiously, her eyes…Yusei wasn't sure what he'd seen when he'd picked her up, but her eyes were their normal honey-amber now. No glint. No silver. He must've imagined it.

"Done!" said Akiza.

Yusei grinned. "Thanks. The play should be starting soon. Let's get the good seats."

Yusei and Akiza entered the theatre. It was already almost full. They sat in a pair of seats in the centre near the front. The room buzzed with chattering. Yusei and Akiza didn't say anything, but they stole secret glances. Then they both stole a not-so-secret one, and their eyes met. Yusei smiled. Akiza smiled back and went to hold Yusei's hand. She was gentle. He didn't pull back. Giddy and excited, they turned back to the front as the lights dimmed. The crowd hushed and the curtains parted, drawing them into a whole other world.

This musical was the story of a boy and a girl who lived in a village. Every day, the girl tried to win the boy's heart in little ways. A sweet pastry here. Some flowers there. At first, the boy didn't feel the same way, but he grew to like her company. Her kindness. Her spirit. Bit by bit, he began to feel for her in return. But he didn't know how to show it, and the girl, not knowing how he felt, despaired. Desperate, she sold her soul to a demon to win her heart's desire, but by the time she realised the truth, she had nothing left to give him.

It left Yusei feeling hollow inside with a bitter taste in his mouth. He felt his eyes prickle. When he looked at Akiza, he found her face streaming with silent tears. Yusei's heart ached at the sight. He lifted the armrest that separated them and pulled her into a tight hug. She melted into his arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Yusei.

Akiza sniffled. "Yeah. It's just really sad. Maybe I should've picked a better musical for our first date."

Yusei smiled wryly. "Maybe. But we're still going to have fun tonight."

Akiza hummed. "We will."

After that, they left the theatre. Akiza already had a restaurant in mind for dinner. It was a gourmet fish and chip restaurant on the roof of the tallest building in New Domino.

Yusei and Akiza sat opposite each other on a table next to the railing. Around them were the tall, sparkling buildings of the Waterfront sector. And beyond those, the beach. The wind whistled at this height. It whipped above the railing and rustled Yusei's and Akiza's hair.

"Drat!" said Akiza, flattening her hair.

Yusei chuckled.

Akiza blushed. "What's so funny?"

Yusei scratched his chin, pretending to think. "Hmm…probably you."

Akiza gave up on her hair and crossed her arms. She huffed. "Well I'm glad _some_ one's amused."

"You're a very amusing person, Aki." Yusei had a placid, innocent look on his face, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Akiza narrowed her eyes. Was that a compliment? Or just teasing? Or both? "Thanks…I think. But you shouldn't laugh. I spent a lot of time getting my hair sorted!"

"Aki, I laughed because it was cute," Yusei said gently.

Akiza couldn't stop the little smile forming on her face. But she hastily stamped it out. "You think I'm cute?" She propped her chin on her hands and looked at Yusei. "Cute? That's the best you could come up with?"

Yusei scratched his head. "Uh…that's…was that the wrong thing to say?"

Akiza glared venomously. "If you're going to seduce me, say that I'm 'beautiful' or 'ravishing'. Cute is for girls. I'm a lady," she finished haughtily.

Yusei was struck dumb. Where was this coming from? "Seduce you?" Seduce Akiza? Seduce Akiza and…Yusei's face went red at the thought. Then his thoughts went further. Suddenly his heart burned. He thought of her delicate rose-petal lips. He thought of her hair and the scent of her sheets - between which he yearned to be tangled with _her_. He caught a glimpse of Akiza's eyes from across the table. They were cool and wild. In them he saw a silver that danced. He had to have her. Right now.

Then he blinked. Akiza was laughing. When she stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes, they were their normal honey colour.

"Oh, your face!" Akiza said breathlessly. "Priceless."

Yusei smiled wryly. "Well I'm glad _some_ one's amused. Shall we order?"

Akiza grinned. "Of course, I'm starving!"

As Yusei called the waiter over, he tried to regain control of his breathing. What the hell just happened? Why was he suddenly thinking those things? In all honesty, that wasn't the first time, but on this date it's happened more frequently than he could remember. Maybe it's just the atmosphere. Maybe it was her dress. But there had been a glint of moonlight in her eyes that he couldn't quite ignore. He hadn't imagined it, but he had no explanation for it. Unless he _had_ imagined it, and it had just been the result of imagining Akiza's dress on the bedroom floor.

Akiza sat in front of him. Yusei watched her eyes, her smile, as she gave her order to the waiter. There was nothing unusual. The same old Aki he'd always known. Then he tilted his thoughts down where they had been just before. No glint, but his heart still began to race, and his mouth dried out. He swallowed. Yusei frowned. He was probably thinking too hard about it. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind. Tonight was for fun. He should loosen up.

Akiza watched Yusei as he ordered. She was still picturing the way he had been looking at her just before. That half-lidded gaze and a dusting of red on his cheeks. Lips slightly parted that she _longed_ to taste. She knew what he had been thinking of, and it had sent shivers down her spine. Akiza had occasionally caught Yusei looking at her, but she hadn't thought anything of it. But that look from across the table…it meant he had been looking at her the whole time. He had been _looking_ at her.

And so the rest of the night passed with Yusei and Akiza both in tentative high spirits. They ate, talked, laughed, and even drank a little. It was late when they started to wander back to the university, both lightheaded and laughing, leaning into each other. Their cheeks were red. Maybe it was the cold, or the alcohol. Maybe it was the warmth that lit their hearts.

Either way, the waning autumn cold didn't touch them. They arrived at the door of Akiza's dorm room, not wanting the night to end. Each other was all they could see. Akiza's heart was so warm and full, and she didn't want to let go of that feeling. She dreaded the cold that would replace it.

Then she heard a whisper. A promise, from the moonlight in her blood. Everything she longed for could be hers, and a shiver went down her spine.

But before she could act, Yusei took her hands in his own. Akiza's pulse spiked. She gazed into his eyes and saw such tenderness it made her heart melt. The moonlight receded. A beat of silence.

Then Yusei kissed Akiza.

 **A/N: Thank you reviewers for your kind words! If you have any thoughts on this story, please feel free to leave a review. I appreciate every one of them :)**

 **Also don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Jack. He'll be back. As for the other questions...you'll just have to read on and find out!**


	6. Wednesday

**Schedule be darned. Life is too busy. But I'm not giving up on this fic! Next chapter should be longer, I just wanted to keep this fic alive haha  
**

 _Wednesday - Yusei_

Yusei sat in the science and engineering library of New Domino City University. The afternoon was turning to evening, and the grey skies wept at the day's passing. Now that his money troubles were temporarily alleviated, it was time to catch up on some work. Yusei had headed up his groupmates and they had gotten on top of their mechatronics project early. All that was left now was the reflective logbook. Easy, required no thinking, but tedious. He was about 70% done when none other than Jack Atlas sat down opposite him.

Yusei briefly glanced up. Jack's face was mottled with blue-purple bruises. "What happened to you?" said Yusei.

"I got jumped by Hunter of all people. I take it you spoke to him recently," said Jack.

"I have," Yusei said neutrally, eyes focused on his laptop.

Jack sighed. "He beat me up to find out where you live. He's probably ransacked the shop by now."

Yusei slowly closed his laptop. "You told him?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

Jack raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't have a choice. I'm just giving you a heads up. For old time's sake."

"Old time's sake, huh? I didn't realize you cared so much," Yusei said dryly.

"Oh, come on, Yusei. Don't be like that."

"Be like what? You left me high and dry, _old friend_ ," Yusei growled.

"If you'd simply had more guts, you'd be where I am now," Jack retorted.

"And where's that?"

"The Hillside sector."

"You're a middle class citizen now? Things must be going well for you."

Jack laughed. "They are. And they'll only get better."

"Then I'm sure you can spare some cash for your ol' pal Yusei."

Jack scoffed. "Not likely. I earned it myself. Get your own dough."

"Earned by stealing from me. It's time you paid your dues. I want every cent of what you stole."

"Or what?"

"Or your new friends will learn what you really are, you _Satellite scum_."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Bold move, Yusei, but you don't even know who my friends are."

Yusei leaned back into his chair. "I don't need to. I just need to drop a rumour into the well. Law and business students do _love_ to talk, don't they?"

"You don't have any proof. Who's going to believe you?"

"Please. Gossip doesn't need proof, just spice. And for Jack Atlas' rising star in New Domino City University, it's going to be on everyone's menu. So what'll it be?"

Jack was silent.

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Well? Want to lose some money, or your reputation?"

Jack slumped as the fight left him. "Fine. You win - this time," he growled. "I'll send it to you tonight."

"Now."

"As if- "

Yusei slammed his fist on the table. "Now!"

Jack glanced around uncomfortably at the attention Yusei had drawn. "Alright, alright. Calm down." He pulled out his phone and transferred the money. "There."

"Show me."

Jack showed Yusei his phone.

"Now leave."

Jack glared daggers and pointed at Yusei. "I _will_ get you for this," he hissed, then turned and stormed off.

A smug grin broke out on Yusei's face as he watched Jack go. "I'm sure you will," he muttered.

Then his phone vibrated on the table. Yusei picked it up. Akiza was calling. He answered it. "Hey, Aki. What's up?"

 _Wednesday - Akiza_

Jack Atlas' eyes shot open when he heard his bedroom door slam open. He sat up and eyed the girl in the doorway

Half-lit by moonlight, Jack saw her face. She was beautiful, in a terrifying way. Her eyes were hard and angry, and Jack knew she wasn't here for fun. He leapt out of bed on the opposite side her.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" he said.

The girl, with hair red like dark rose petals, chuckled. "You know Yusei Fudo, correct?"

Who was this girl? Must be a new girlfriend of Yusei's. He did attract the crazies. He was too nice for his own good. "Only in passing. Now leave, please. Before I make you."

The girl pretended to think. "Really? He said you were his best friend."

Jack huffed. This girl was _not_ listening. "Last warning. Leave."

"Or what?" the girl replied innocently.

"That's it," Jack muttered. He suddenly vaulted over the bed towards the girl. She yelped and backed away, but was too slow. Jack grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of his bedroom.

The girl struggled, trying to pry his hand open. Then she started trying to punch him. She wasn't very strong. "Let go, or you'll regret it! _Look at me!_ "

Jack glanced over his shoulder at her. She was livid, red in the face, and her eyes were honey amber. She was completely harmless to him. Jack threw her out of his apartment and shut the door. He didn't even stay long enough to hear her cry.


End file.
